creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MrDupin
Archive 1 Talk page archiving! :D Your talk page was pretty long, so I archived it for ya. Limahl the Great Thompson Lemon (talk) 18:59, February 28, 2015 (UTC) :You just create a page like this: User Talk:MrDupin/Archive X (Consider X the following number of archives). You then copy the messages from your standard talk page, and paste them in the new page. Then publish the archive and link it in the main talk page. Limahl the Great Thompson Lemon (talk) 19:06, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Humboldt Oh yes, Humboldt County, California is a very real place. In the states it is notorious as a backwoods full pot growing hippies, violent rednecks, and bikers. There have been several movies made about it, one even called Humboldt County. In truth, it is a beautiful little bubble. It is a huge county, larger that most states, about the size of Connecticut. In the north we have a college town called Arcata, often referred to as "hippy Hollywood" and a city named Eureka that has a wonderful Bayfront and old town, but is unfortunately filled with those nasty "tweakers". My family and I live in the rural southern part of the county, a wild place that was settled by back to the land hippies in the sixties and seventies. This is where the towering redwoods are, the tallest trees on the planet. It is a funny little bubble but we love it and I often feel bad making it look so dark and creepy in my stories. My son goes to tiny elementary school that is also a community center and place for weddings, memorials, rock and roll shows, and parties. No grades and no school on Fridays. We call Thursday "hippy Friday". I am the gardener there and teach a gardening class to the children once a week. We grow all the produce and vegetables for the school in a greenhouse there I built. Shelter Cove, the town from the Abalone Thief is also very real and only ten miles from my house, though there is no pot smoking sheriff there, I did make that up. But the abalone and how protected and prized and expensive on the black market they are are all true things. We have a strange mix of surfers, hippies, crusties (ever hear of this sub-culture? Think dreadlock mohawks and leather made from road kill) and rednecks. My land was once a famous commune called, and I shit you not, Shit Fuck Piss. It was named this because the road in was so bad you would bump your head and this is what you would say as you came in. I'd love to hear about Athens sometime when you get the chance. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:27, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Pasta you need to read I picked out these two, but honestly, all of this guy's stuff is great. Jozsa's Grove and The Darrow Curse HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 23:33, February 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: POTM Not much I can do about it, to be honest. To be fair, it did have the second most votes last time (assuming we don't include How to Play Alone), so it's clear people do want to vote for it. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 10:25, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Story Deletion Question May I ask, why do my stories get deleted? BloodyNightmare666 (talk) 11:36, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for the nomination! Hey, Thanks so much for nominating my story this month, I appreciate your support very much. Hopefully it gets the votes this month. Best, Banningk1979 (talk) 18:01, March 1, 2015 (UTC) A Request I think I remember you saying you spoke Greek at some point. Sorry if this comes off as rude, but could you take a look through this story that a user's just posted? Suggest whether it meets the QS, break it into paragraphs, etc. I have a Google Translate translation, but obviously a lot of the grammar/language gets messed up when you use that. Many thanks, | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 20:31, March 3, 2015 (UTC) :If I send you a copy of the Google translation, can you tell me where there are errors in it so I can make a slightly more informed decision? | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 21:35, March 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Great, thanks. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 21:42, March 3, 2015 (UTC) :::In case you didn't see, I've deleted it, due to poor plot & lack of any real character development. I think I agree with you on your remark about it being unsettling because it's in your native tongue. It'd be like me reading stuff at w:c:es.creepypasta for all my time on this wiki, and then coming here and reading something in English. Anyway, thanks for your help, you're the best! | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 22:08, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: Freestyle Yeah, of course. It's your pasta, do whatever you want with it. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 21:08, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks. That's great. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 16:11, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Fairytale I have just written the sweetest little fairytale. It is just charming. Enjoy hehehe Rumplestilskin HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 22:21, March 5, 2015 (UTC) 1k Congratulations on 1000 edits! Now you can never leave... | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 07:46, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Congrats If I just read right you got promoted. Congratulations! Now I have friends in high places. I wrote this silly micro pasta on a lark (I admit it, I was drunk) it's only a few sentences and I'm not going to even post it on my board, but if you want to see it, here it is The Dream. Hope all is well in your world, take care HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:14, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Pasta Review Possibly? I went ahead and posted a new story on the Writer's Workshop just to hopefully polish it up. As you seem to be very good at editing and revising, I'd like to know if you would take a look at it. Here is the link: The Magician's Game If you can take a look at this, I would be most grateful. Sylph Of Space (talk) 17:54, March 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: Vandalism Yeah, I agree with you about the example edit you gave. I've rolled it back & warned him/her. I'll take a look through their other contribs & see if there's anything else. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 23:19, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Thank You. No one had caught that but you. This had been going on for several months, and it's beyond me on how I didn't know this or how no one caught it. It's been resolved, and all I can do is say thank you. Howdy Ho! (talk) Review Request Hello. I had just completed The Old Gardner Place on the Writer's Workshop and I would very much like your honest opinion on it, if you have the time. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:435117#5 --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 19:44, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Review Request Thank you. --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 21:28, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Cliches? Got any good cliches to add to my collaborative cliche pasta blog? I'd love to hear them, Dupin. Post here Words! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:08, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the Message! I appreciate your request and, fortunately at this time can take requests. It will be done in the near future, as I'm focusing on stories to hate on, at the moment. Alstinson (talk) 19:10, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Your story Read it and commented. You know, you should write a technical difficulties story. I am very curious what you would have come up with. I am sure others out there are as well HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:33, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: Edits Thanks I guess. By June I should have more than enough edits to apply for roll backer. ReprieveTalk Page 19:53, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Great story! Just read your jogging pasta. I must admit, I share your hatred for jogging. When I was in the military we ran almost 3 times a week for morning PT, and I hated every second of it, so I can certainly appreciate the basis for this. Left a short review on the story page. It was a great read from start to finish! Banningk1979 (talk) 07:06, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Gah! You ninja'd me in closing that thread. Keep up the good work. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:55, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :Nothing to apologize for, it's good that we got people monitoring and closing finished threads on the WW and WS. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:03, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, buddy. Did you check out that micro The Fearless Vampire Killing Brothers or did you find it just too silly to comment on? RE: Apology Man, don't mind that. I forgive you, and I hope I can forgive myself for posting that treacherous blog. You're right, my intentions are not bad, but my writings are just so hateful it appears to be like that. Again, I forgive you. Don't worry about that. I'll just leave this message here. → 03:24, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Unsigned Message Ok. Thank you for letting me know. I appreciate it. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 16:37, March 14, 2015 (UTC) New Story Wrote a new one, was hoping you could check it out if you had time. Thanks! The Lonely Stars Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 16:31, March 16, 2015 (UTC) A story Dupin! I wrote a story that's not too bad. Inspired by Natalo's blog challenge: Walk-In.--GarbageFactory (talk) 12:59, March 17, 2015 (UTC) My deleted story Why do you want my pasta deleted!? Myth is a subset of reality (talk) 15:36, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Yes it is the lone assassins is it going to be moved to spin off pasta wiki? Myth is a subset of reality (talk) 16:03, March 18, 2015 (UTC) its not a rip off its just the weeping angels -_- Myth is a subset of reality (talk) 16:27, March 18, 2015 (UTC) New Pasta I have just completed a story for Koromo's mythology challenge: Sons of Odin. I do not believe it will disappoint. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:33, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Thanks so much I have to admit I was pretty pissed off when I woke up and saw Mike's rant. It ruined the friendly banter and tone of the interview. Why he didn't e-mail me or skype me so that we could have gone over it together, I don't know. I talked to the guy on skype for nearly five hours. He had final edit, and edit he did. He took a lot out and changed a bunch of it around. So the missing name was all him. I did have a link to his user page but Empy took it out for some reason, I'm the first to admit I am terrible at formatting. You want a story about a lycanthrope in Humboldt? You got it, buddy. The brain is churning as we speak. Thanks for pointing out the errors, I appreciate it. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 15:34, March 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Darkness Unprotected. With regards to the syntax highlighting thing, you can take a look this blog, which talks about it a bit. It got released Wikia-wide earlier today. I personally don't mind it, but I can imagine it must be quite confusing for some users who haven't seen said blog. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 17:19, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Renaming Done, thanks for keeping an eye out on those sort of things and for quality checking a number of stories recently. It really helps out. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:47, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey there! Hi Mr. Dupin! You once told me that if I ever wanted you to review/give me feedback on a story then I could ask you. I consider you as one of the best writers on this wiki, and that means a lot to me that you would offer to review my stories. If you wouldn't mind, it isn't new, but could you give me feedback on Don't Interrupt Me? It's just a little thing I wrote, if you wouldn't mind. Thanks so much! Natalo (talk) 10:25, March 29, 2015 (UTC) The Pack Leader hi. I'm the aurthor of The Pack Leader. I was wondering why you think it reads as a wolf love story and can't be classified as creepy The Flea bitten Wolf (talk) 12:45, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: Blog Couple of things: First, I've gotten rid of the blog & warned the user, I've been out all day so thanks for letting me know. Second, I just want to say thank-you for your continued diligence. Seriously, you're a tremendous help to us, and we're very lucky to have people like you editing. Keep it up :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 22:37, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Mind Checking Out my Short Pasta? I've recently written a new pasta. I'm not completely sure what to think of it, but I'd love to have your input. It is called Tyler's Loop and I hope you enjoy. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 01:53, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hey Dupin. I would love if you read this: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/A_Few_Bad_Apples. I wrote it a bit over three months. It's a long read but I would love some feedback. Whenever you have the time. Thanks. --k-0-r-0-m-0 (talk) 03:04, April 4, 2015 (UTC)